One of a Kind
by kitsunelover
Summary: In which he discovers one of his fiancée’s lesser known proclivities, and realizes that, well, not all men can be Lucius Malfoy. LuciusNarcissa


_One of a Kind_

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Hurrah for JKR, queen of children's literature, and soon-to-be mother of three!  
  
A/N: Rated R to be safe.

I needed a break from a multi-chaptered anime fic that I was churning out at a tremendous rate . . . and this is the result. I believe this is the first non-angst L/N I've written. It was written in order to have some fun, and that's how it is intended to read. Don't start this expecting to find anything of literary merit. Hope you like it! :D

. . .  
  
"I can't help thinking that I may be making a terrible mistake, though," she said, her words muffled by his hungry lips over hers.  
  
If anything could turn Lucius Malfoy off in the midst of some steamy necking, verbally expressed doubt as to whether it was a good idea to marry him would be it.  
  
"What?" he asked, outraged. He drew away sharply, and tried to tear his eyes away from her heaving bosom and swollen lips (with little success).  
  
Narcissa gave a small sigh, as if to say, "_Here he goes_." An expensive engagement ring sparkled on her finger.  
  
"Dearest," she began in a placating manner.  
  
"Don't!" he said indignantly. If she was regretting her decision to marry him, then he damn well wouldn't take this "dearest" rubbish from her.  
  
"This modern 'marry for love and not for money' concept is all very well and good, but I sometimes wonder if I can't do better – for my family's sake, you understand, what with Andromeda running off with that Mudblood . . ."  
  
Lucius sputtered. That one sentence had more mistakes in it than could be corrected in an entire essay. He couldn't possibly have proposed to such an idiot!  
  
"Narcissa – _have you gone mad_? What are you talking about? I'm not a pauper! And as for doing your part to recover the family honor – I think an alliance forged by our marriage would go a good way towards salvaging what your wretched sister destroyed. In any case, it would benefit your family's reputation far more than it would benefit mine." He paused. He had been about to say, "I'm actually lowering myself to marry you," but then that would be true no matter who he chose to wed, and with Narcissa's already tenuous position, he wasn't about to shake her faith even more.  
  
"Have you forgotten who I am?" he continued in a tone of disbelief. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm _Lucius Malfoy_."  
  
"No one is denying that you come from a very old and respectable blood line. I'm merely wondering if I shouldn't have considered a couple of the marriage proposals I received from some other distinguished purebloods."  
  
"Other men proposed to you?" he snarled. "Who?"  
  
"Well, you know . . . Rabastan and Nott . . . Crabbe . . ."  
  
"Crabbe? _Crabbe_?"  
  
It was then that he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she burst out in peals of hysterical laughter. Lucius gave a roar of rage, pushing Narcissa down and straddling her.  
  
"And what," he whispered, leaning down menacingly, "was the point of this little joke?"  
  
"It's just," she said, giggling, "that you're so cute when you're mad. And, I find rough sex incredibly hot. But whenever you're fucking me, you're usually so gentle. So when I saw my opportunity to get you riled, well, I took it."  
  
Women! Lucius, who had a strong desire to slap Narcissa across the face, asked furiously, "You've never had any doubts that marrying me is the right thing to do, then?"  
  
"Of course not – _dearest_."  
  
The urge to knock some sense into his fiancée was still strong in him, but Lucius also felt a deep sense of happiness and relief that he had managed to snag this beautiful, spirited woman to be his wife. He thought at least Narcissa had been telling the truth when she named his competition. There was a surge of pride as Lucius realized that he had beat out all those other men – but then, not everyone could be Lucius Malfoy.

He'd been gentle while making love to her because he'd automatically assumed such a gorgeous creature's loveliness to be matched only by her fragility. Apparently, he'd been wrong.  
  
He leered down at his bride-to-be.  
  
"You want rough sex?" he murmured, moving his hands tenderly to the fastenings of her robes.  
  
"Well then, my dear . . ." With a sudden, swift change in motion, he ripped her robes open so that buttons popped off with consecutive pings as they hit the wooden floor. His demeanor became positively feral. "You shall have it!"

Narcissa giggled uncontrollably – at least, until the only sounds she was able to make were reduced to wild moans of ecstasy.  
  
Later, as Lucius regarded Narcissa in the haze of their afterglow, he smirked at the sated and dazed expression on her face.  
  
Oh yes. How true it was - not all men could be Lucius Malfoy.

. . .

A/N: All sorts of feedback welcomed. 


End file.
